1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras, and particularly to a camera mode selector device capable of selecting between manual shutter time setting or automatic shutter time setting modes, or between electrically or mechanically controlled shutter closing operations, or both.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems are known for selecting a manual shutter time setting mode in which the shutter time is controlled in accordance with a predetermined shutter time or an automatic shutter time setting mode in which a shutter time is controlled in accordance with a calculated shutter time by changing the shutter time.
The aforementioned selection between the manual shutter time setting mode and the automatic shutter time setting mode has thus far been accomplished by a mechanical switch. Thus, setting the shutter time dial to the "AUTO" position switches a switch which connects an automatic exposure calculating circuit to the shutter time determining circuit. Setting the shutter dial out of the "AUTO" position to a desired shutter time sets the switch to connect the manual shutter time setting circuit to the shutter time determining circuit.
Cameras are known in which the short shutter times are mechanically controlled in order to raise the accuracy of the shutter time control, and the long shutter times are electrically controlled. The short shutter times are controlled only by a mechanical shutter mechanism, and the long shutter time is controlled with a sum of the times determined by the electrical shutter mechanism and the delay times of the mechanical shutter mechanism.
Consequently, the selection between the short shutter times and the long shutter time is performed with a mechanical switch set in the electronic shutter device and in operative engagement with the shutter dial.
The mode switching operation with a mechanical switch introduces problems in durability and reliability, and prevents the use of integrated circuits.